warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Secrets/Chapter 24
Chapter description :Fireheart travels across the river to inform RiverClan of Silverstream's death, but is mindful that he hadn't sought permission first. He thinks that many of his Clan wouldn't agree with what he's doing, but jumps off the last stepping stone onto the other bank. Fireheart scents someone, and one heartbeat later he is faced with a small tabby apprentice. The RiverClan tom looks startled, and questions what Fireheart is doing on this side of the river. The ThunderClan warrior promises that he isn't here to fight or spy, but needs to talk to Mistyfoot. Fireheart asks if he'll bring her here, and although hesitant, the apprentice heads back toward the RiverClan camp. As he disappears, the ginger warrior scrambles up the bank and hides in a patch of bracken. :When she comes, Fireheart calls out to Mistyfoot and she trots over to him. The RiverClan warrior looks worried, and questions if this is about Silverstream, because she hadn't seen her friend since the day before. Fireheart get choked up, but manages to mew that Silverstream had died the day before because her kitting had gone wrong. Mistyfoot wails and grieves for her friend, and he wishes he could comfort her. The RiverClan warrior murmurs that she'd known no good could come out of a forbidden relationship, and mews that she can't believe she won't see Silverstream again. Fireheart tells blue-gray she-cat that he'll bring her to the place where Graystripe buried her, and she meows that she'd like that. He adds that her two kits are alive, and Mistyfoot questions if ThunderClan will want to keep them. Fireheart responds that a queen is suckling them, and no one would take their anger out on the kits because it isn't their fault. Mistyfoot rises to her paws, and meows that she needs to return to her camp. She comments that she doesn't know how she'll pass on the news, since her Clan hadn't known about Graystripe. Mistyfoot thanks the ThunderClan warrior for coming to tell her about her friend's death, then disappears into the ferns. :The next day, hunger rouses Fireheart from sleep and the ginger warrior sees that Graystripe has already left his nest. He thinks that since it's been two dawns since Silverstream's death, the shock has begun to die down. Fireheart feels pity for Graystripe because no cats other than Brackenfur and him will patrol with the gray warrior. He exits the warriors' den and crosses the clearing over to the fresh-kill pile. Fireheart is about to pick out a plump vole when Cloudkit runs over to him. The white kit announces that he's going to be an apprentice now, and Bluestar comes up behind him, asking if the warrior will mentor his kin. The leader comments that he'd done a good job training Brackenfur, even though he wasn't his apprentice. Fireheart agrees, and Cloudkit promises that he'll work really hard to be the best warrior ever. Brindleface fondly meows that the kit is strong and intelligent, but the ginger warrior knows mentoring him won't be easy because his kin barely knows what the warrior code is. Bluestar leaves and crosses the clearing to call the meeting, stopping to talk with a warrior along the way. :Brindleface asks if Fireheart can let Graystripe know he might be bothering the queens by spending so much time in the nursery. She states that it's like he thinks Goldenflower can't look after them properly, and won't leave even when Speckletail drops hints. Fireheart agrees to talk to him, and pads over to the nursery to fetch his friend for Cloudkit's ceremony. As he nears, Tigerclaw walks out of the nursery and he feels a jolt of surprise. He thinks that the dark tabby must be the father of Goldenflower's kits. Fireheart enters the nursery, and nudges Graystripe out for Cloudkit's ceremony. Out in the clearing, the ginger warrior hears Willowpelt announces to Runningwind and Mousefur that she's expecting kits. The news reassures Fireheart that Clan life goes on, and he spots Whitestorm, who he speculates to be the father, watching proudly from a distance. :Bluestar announces the start of the meeting, and meows that she's decided that Graystripe will not be punished for his affair with Silverstream. She states that the RiverClan cat's death is enough of a punishment, but mutters break out throughout the Clan. Longtail calls out that they don't want Graystripe in the Clan, because he is a traitor. Bluestar replies coldly that since she's leader, he will respect her decisions. She adds that Graystripe will not attend Gatherings for three moons just in case angry RiverClan cats are tempted to break the truce. The gray warrior nods and thanks her, and Bluestar meows that one day, if he works hard, he can be a mentor to one of the kits. :The leader then announces that she has a happier duty to perform, and calls Cloudkit to the base of Highrock. Bluestar says that Fireheart is to be mentor to the white kit, and states that his apprentice name will be Cloudpaw. The ginger warrior touches noses with his kin, and the Clan cheers for the new apprentice. Fireheart does see, however, that Darkstripe, Tigerclaw, and Longtail slip away to the warriors' den. Characters Major }} Minor *Mistyfoot *Featherkit (unnamed) *Stormkit (unnamed) *Cloudpaw *Brindleface *Brindleface's tom-kit (unnamed) *Brindleface's she-kit (unnamed) *Bluestar *Tigerclaw *Goldenflower *Graystripe *Speckletail *Willowpelt *Mousefur *Runningwind *Whitestorm *Longtail *Darkstripe }} Mentioned *Crookedstar *Brackenfur }} Ceremonies Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 24 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter subpages